Games Animation, Inc.
Logo descriptions and captures by Logoboy95 Editions by CuriousGeorge60 Background: Shortly after the firing of John Kricfalusi in September 1992, Nickelodeon formed its in-house animation studio in Studio City, California called "Games Animation, Inc." which was first known as "Games Productions" for a short time and took over the production of The Ren & Stimpy Show with Bob Camp taking over. Since then, the company finished the S2 episodes which Spümcø was working on and fully took over since S3. Also, the company started producing it's in-house cartoons, Rocko's Modern Life and three years later, Hey Arnold!. Since 1998, it moved to Burbank and was renamed to "Nickelodeon Animation Studios". 1st Logo (Ren and Stimpy Show Custom Logo) (November 7, 1992-November 14, 1996) Nicknames: "The Ren and Stimpy Logo", "Stimpy the Milkman" Logo: On a light khaki background with a sun and a few clouds, we see Stimpy dressed in milkman garb with his tongue sticking out standing on the ground and has a box of milk next to him. Below him are the words "GAMES ANIMATIONS" (on early S2 episodes, "GAMES PRODUCTIONS") in the same font as the show's ending credits (named Impress), but it's white with the black shadow behind it. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Plays over the ending theme of the show. Availability: It was seen on The Ren & Stimpy Show since the second season on Teen Nick starting with the episode "Svën Höek". It can also be found on VHS releases as well. The "Games Productions" variant was found on a few season 2 episodes when aired on Teen Nick such as "The Great Outdoors/The Cat That Laid the Golden Hairball". On DVD releases, the logo along with the Nickelodeon logo are removed on The Complete First and Second Seasons, but is preserved on Seasons 3 and a Half-ish and Season 5 and Some More of Four. Scare Factor: None. You'll probably be laughing at the weird look on Stimpy's face, though. 2nd Logo (Rocko's Modern Life Custom Logo) (September 18, 1993-November 24, 1996) Games Animation (1993, "Rocko's Modern Life" Variant) Nicknames: "Freaky Text", "The Rocko's Modern Life Logo", "Rocko's Logo" Logo: On a shady orange background (with yellow dots), we see the words "GAMeS ANiMATiON" (in a disjointed, abstract style) and underneath is the word "INC." in a vermilion font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Currently seen on Rocko's Modern Life on Teen Nick and, along with the Nickelodeon and Paramount logos, on VHS releases of the said show. It is preserved on all four seasons of Rocko's Modern Life on DVD through Shout! Factory as well. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (Hey Arnold! 1st Custom Logo) (July 10, 1996) Nicknames: "The Arnold Logo I", "Arnold and Friends" Logo: On a slate gray background, we see the big dodger blue letters "GAMES ANIMATION INC." in stacked words. Around the screen, we see the following characters Games Animation (1996)(starting from the top right, going counterclockwise): Gerald (who is waving), Harold (with a scared look on his face), Arnold (looking bored), and Helga (cross-armed with a scowl). They all wear completely different outfits than in the regular show, since this is taken from the pilot episode of Hey Arnold! Trivia: If you look closely on the bottom right of Arnold's head, you can see Craig Bartlett's initials. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the pilot, along with the sound of two boys hitting each other, taking turns yelling "Ow!", which was also from the end of the pilot. Availability: Rare. It was only seen on the pilot episode of Hey Arnold! (later remade as part of the regular series as 24 Hours to Live). This pilot was originally debuted in theaters before Harriet the Spy, the first Nickelodeon movie release, and though it had been released on VHS, it wasn't on the videocassette of Harriet the Spy. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (Hey Arnold! 2nd Custom Logo) (October 7, 1996-February 10, 1997) Nicknames: "The Arnold Logo II", "Arnold with the Chalk" Logo: On a red brick background with two green windows, we see the beau blue 3D text "GAMES ANIMATION INC", and on the bottom-right is Arnold holding a piece of chalk. There seems to be a spotlight on Arnold and the beau blue text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Rare. It appears on season 1 of Hey Arnold! on Teen Nick and the DVD release (both the Amazon release and the Shout! Factory retail release). It also surprisingly appears at the end of the last three S2 episodes. Scare Factor: None. Category:National Amusements, Inc. Category:Viacom Category:Nickelodeon Category:Other Family and Animation Companies